


Empty

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina finds comfort.</p><p>Confused, And Confusing, and Clarity by tumblr user wooerofevil, Disappointing by confessionforanothertime, Exchange by tumblr user tvckingtons, and Whisper by tumblr user freelancerarizona all helped this be a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

His breath was hot against her neck, like it had been so many times before.  
“York,” she hissed as she strained against him, her fingers tangling in the short hair at the base of his neck. She ran her fingers over the scar from where Delta had been implanted, gasping out a moan as he distracted her with a thrust. Her hands fell, pulling at his shoulders instead, her fingers tracing the muscles as his tongue trailed up her ear. He hooked his elbows under her knees, a smirk gracing his face when the change in angle caused her to cry out.

"York,” she gasped, her red hair pooling around her face as she struggled to adjust to the new positioning. It had been years since he had touched her this way, since she had felt his weight on top of her. She could feel heat pooling in her belly, building as he held her close. She pulled him down to kiss him, her lips closing over his. One of his arms unhooked from around her knee, tilting her chin up to break the kiss, exposing her neck as he closed his lips over it.

“York,” she groaned under his mouth, the heat inside her washing over his as his teeth scraped her skin, breaking the kiss he had placed against her neck. Despite her own release washing over her, she held onto him as he moved within her, groaning out as he bit back the name that was attempting to escape his lips. He shuddered on top of her, slowing his thrusting and rolling off of her, each of them a scattered mess.

“Do you still think about her?” Carolina asked, brushing the stray strands of hair out of her face. Carolina rolled to her side, her fingers teasing along the taut muscles of his belly.

“Carolina, stop. We shouldn’t do this anymore,” he said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, groping for his discarded sweats.

“Why? Because it’s easier for you to think of me as her?” she spat, her own feet swinging to the floor to grab her discarded shirt.

“So—-Carolina. Stop.”

“See, you can’t even make it through the rest of the conversation without—-”

“AT LEAST I’m not moaning her name while I fuck you, Carolina,” he yelled back, pulling on his shirt and grabbing each of his shoes, “at least you could afford me the same courtesy.”

“Wash, you just need to let her go. She never loved you. When I told her about Connie—-” she started.

“Right, when you told her about Connie, she broke down and ran to me to cry on,” Wash explained, pulling on each of his shoes, “I knew I was her friend. That’s more than what I can say about you and me right now.”

“Wash, I—” Carolina started again.

“We’re done here. Find someone else to fuck when you can’t let go of your dead ex-boyfriend.”

She hung her head as he left her in the dark, another man’s name on her lips.

“I just figured you of all people would understand.”


End file.
